C'est à ce moment précis
by Mandarinette
Summary: C'est à ce moment précis, que Cinq comprend. Klaus/Cinq


C'est à ce moment précis. Celui où ses yeux tombent sur l'avant bras du cadavre. Celui où il voit le parapluie encré dans la peau diaphane du corps presque enseveli sous les décombres. Celui où son cœur tape un sprint, freine brutalement quand son regard termine sa course sur le visage du mort. C'est à ce moment là, que Cinq comprend.

Il a vieilli, évidemment, mais c'est bien lui. Vieilli, fatigué, émacié, noyé de vie à en juger par les cernes noires sous ses yeux fardés, mais indéniablement lui. Une force inouïe se dégage de ses pupilles inertes, l'intensité d'une existence entière d'émotions unie dans sa dernière œillade. L'extravagant manteau de fourrure noire et le mascara coulé ne laissent pas la place au doute, si tant est qu'il y en ait eu. Ces traits fins, cette originalité morbide et ce regard, Cinq les auraient reconnu n'importe où. Cela rend la chose encore plus difficile à croire. Il sent ses jambes se dérober sous lui, son corps l'abandonner à la vision de celui de Klaus. Incapable de relativiser pour ce qui lui semble être la toute première fois de sa jeune vie, il s'effondre.

C'est un boulet de canon tiré dans son ventre, c'est la goutte de trop. Dix minutes plus tôt ils étaient tous les deux à table, lui irradiant de frustration, Klaus lui intimant de la fermer à grands coups de regard. Tantôt inquiet, tantôt interrogateur, pour une fois parfaitement attentif à la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux verts, dévoré de curiosité pour la suite du feuilleton. Dernier souvenir qu'il a de Klaus avant de s'échapper de la demeure familiale, sans se retourner.

Cinq aurait dû se retourner. Il n'a plus qu'une envie, celle de tendre la main, serrer celle de son frère contre lui. La perspective de toucher la peau glacée, de devoir réaliser, accepter, l'immobilise.

Comment réagir ? Il devrait se montrer rationnel, garder la tête froide, mais il n'y a que le vide. Le vide qui semble le lacérer de part en part, le déchirant entre une kyrielle de sentiments tous plus violents les uns que les autres. La nausée finit par prendre le dessus et, après avoir régurgité son petit-déjeuner et début de déjeuner, le nœud au creux de ses entrailles le tiraille toujours autant. Crier, hurler, arracher, frapper. Cinq vibre littéralement sous la rage.

La vision brouillée par les larmes qu'il a renoncé à réprimer, il dégage les pierres recouvrant Klaus avant de le retourner vers lui. « Dieu qu'il est lourd !»

Il se mord brutalement la lèvre inférieure avant de s'exclamer à l'intention du Numéro Quatre :

« Pourquoi est-ce que je suis autant en colère ? Pourquoi c'est cet abruti ma goutte d'eau ? Je devrais être anéanti pour chacun d'entre eux mais c'est toi qui m'accable le plus. Tu ne pourrais pas me l'expliquer, hein, Séance ? Pour une fois que ton foutu pouvoir serait utile..Fais chier Klaus..Klaus... »

Cinq renforce son étreinte alors les perles salées dégringolent de son visage en silence. Lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux, les larmes ont terminé de couler. Sa main est perdue dans les boucles brunes. Elle glisse vers les paupières de son frère, les refermant sur ce qui aurait dû être deux orbes d'un vert incandescent. Elle n'ose pas effleurer les joues creuses, la barbe naissante, les lèvres pâles.

Il s'en veut d'avoir été aussi aveugle. Plongé dans des instants passés qui n'appartiennent qu'à eux, il réalise le poids des regards, des sourires, retournant le couteau dans sa propre plaie.

Leur première mission, Klaus appuyé contre son épaule sous les yeux du monde entier. Le fourmillement dans sa poitrine qu'il attribua alors à la grisante sensation d'être au centre de l'attention, reconnu, aimé.

Les après midi de temps libre, l'agacement mais aussi la douce chaleur se propageant en son être quand l'autre lui demande pour la vingtième fois de l'aider à résoudre n'importe quelle équation d'une simplicité pourtant enfantine. La fierté.

Les soirs froids de novembre où ils se blottiraient les uns contre les autres, un en particulier toujours appuyé contre son épaule. Apaisé, après une éreintante journée d'entraînement.

Cinq regrette de ne pas s'être retourné. Il regrette à en crever.

Parce qu'aujourd'hui, Klaus est mort.


End file.
